


I don't dance

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas Week [2]
Category: Niila, Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Mistletoe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	

Weihnachtsfeiern waren immer etwas..anderes. Zumindest bei Finnen. Wenn es dann auch noch um Weihnachtsfeiern von Musikern ging wurde es heikel.  
Zumindest für Samu Haber.   
Trinken konnte er. Lustig sein auch.  
Aber tanzen.. nein, das wollte der Blondschopf nicht. Und er wehrte auch jeden Versuch von seinen Bandkollegen, Freunden und anderen Anwesenden ab.   
Samu war sich sicher – er sah scheiße aus wenn er mit seinen langen Beinen versuchte zu tanzen. Also ersparte er sich die Blamage.

Sein Blick glitt über die Tanzfläche. Jeder schien Spaß zu haben. Riku tanzte Rücken an Rücken mit Osmo. Raul hatte eine Blondine vom Management in den Armen. Sami klammerte sich an seinen Drink, grinste aber dümmlich vor sich hin während er sich leicht zur Musik bewegte. 

Der Blick des Blonden schweifte weiter durch den großen Saal. Jukka und Felix standen hinter den Turntables, sorgten für gute Musik und die entsprechende Stimmung.   
Dann blieben seine Augen an jemanden in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke hängen. Niila stand da, Hände in den Taschen, Augen auf die Tanzfläche fixiert.  
Noch jemand, der keine Lust hatte zu tanzen. 

Ein kurzer Abstecher zur Bar und schon ging er mit zwei Flaschen Bier zu seinem Schützling.   
„Noch jemand, der sich weigert zu tanzen?“ Samu zwinkerte als er Niila das Bier in die Hand drückte.  
„I don't dance,“ lachte Niila „habe ich mir von so einem großen, blonden Sänger abgeschaut.“  
Samu grinste und ließ den Blick abermals schweifen. Er nahm zu ersten Mal die Masse an Weihnachtsdeko wahr. Der riesige Tannenbaum unter dem Geschenke lagen, die Girlanden an den Wänden, die Lichterketten. Und die Mistelzweige. Mit großen, geweiteten Augen blickte er über sich und Niila...  
„Ich glaube, ich gehe tanzen...“ murmelte Samu.


End file.
